Inkjet CTP technique is a technique that is used to directly print images on a substrate with an inkjet printing device. Compared with the laser imaging and thermo-sensitive imaging techniques, the inkjet CTP technique has the major drawbacks of limited resolution and inferior imaging quality, resulting from the pore size of spray nozzles of inkjet printer. At present, there are two inkjet CTP approaches. One of the approaches is to directly spray ink on a blank substrate to form images, which is cheap and simply; the ink used in this approach can be a water-soluble ink solution, a thermosetting ink, or an ultraviolet (UV)-curing ink, but the produced plate has a printing durability of 10,000 or 20,000 copies, and the imaging quality and resolution are lower (lower than 133 lpi, and therefore is only applicable to the fields those do not have high requirements for the imaging resolution and quality, such as newspaper printing industry). The other approach is to spray ink on a positive PS substrate in a masking manner, and the photo-sensitive coating can be photolytic or photopolymeric, and the negative substrate can be omitted; however, the exposure and development are still required, and all printing conditions are similar to those of conventional PS printing; therefore, the process is complex and the cost of consumptive material is high.